tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Cryotek
Cryotek is a gangster in Cybertron's dangerous criminal underworld. A supply manager who served the Decepticon generals during the Great War, he expected to be given a prestigious post in the Decepticon army, only to be snubbed by Megatron. Angered by the rejection, Cryotek took his genius underground, supporting cults and other potential usurpers while he planned his revenge. Cryotek isn’t a campaigner or recruiter, however – he prefers to work behind the scenes, funneling weapons and resources to allies without direct participation in their activities. Once a brilliant engineer, Cryotek turned his talents to crime, developing advancing technologies that were outlawed during the Golden Age of Cybertron. He developed bodyframes that, though quite powerful and weapon-laden, qualified as legal for construction or research. His own "cryo-tank" form was as powerful as a scientist could manage then without special government clearance. With his bodyguards Buzzbomb and Backslash, Cryotek now runs a tight organization that skirts the law, embarrassing the Autobot Command Security Forces, who can never dig up any evidence against him. If there's one thing Cryotek's pride cannot stand, it's his own failures. He treats his underlings harshly, but no less harshly than the standards to which he holds for himself. History Cryotek has been a scientist and tinkerer since before the Golden Age of Cybertron, and supplied the Decepticon army weaponry during their preparations and the attacks that ignited the Great War. He expected to be rewarded handsomely with a prestigious post after Megatron's ascension, but after being treated as a outsider unworthy to become a Decepticon leader, Cryotech slowly became disillusioned with Megatron's leadership. Turning is skills to war profiteering, Cryotek has stayed on the sidelines, gathering resources for his secret side projects, which now include the planned resurrection of Galvatron. With the seeming death of Obsidian in 2014, Cryotek began slowly taking over cult command and resources. To extend his reach, he sent Buzzbomb and Backslash to Monacus to oversee his operations there so Cryotek could focus on what's happening on Cybertron. Eventually, Cryotek was able to resurrect Obsidian, just in time for the seeming return of Galvatron on his own. When Obsidian fell in battle defending this new Galvatron, Cryotek stepped forward, revealing himself at last and pledging himself to Galvatron's service. Cryotek offered to join Galvatron's new Decepticons, but Galvatron told him to continue where he was, running his underground empire. While doing so, Cryotek was approached by Brigand and Swindle, who offered to sell him a one-of-a-kind weapon on the cheap as a peace offering between the Decepticons and Cryotek's gang. Cyrotek accepted the weapon, and used it in battle while trying to cover the cultists that attempted to rescue the Empties from the Dead End in Polyhex before Galvatron reformatted the city. After rescuing Obsidian and returning to his base, Cryotek was surprised to be attacked by his own new weapon -- the Decepticon assassin known as Ghost. Although he was able to defeat the Decepticon assassin, he definitely learned his lesson about dealing with a faction who call themselves Decepticons. Since the death of the Galvatron cult, Cryotek has put his resources and time into running his criminal empire, shelving his revenge aspirations for now. References * Cryotek @ tfu.info category:Cult of Galvatron Category:characters Category:Engineers Category:Gangsters Category:Transformers Category:Male Characters Category:Cybertron